


[慶廷]Virgin night

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷]Virgin night

「恭喜陳家公子成年 今後必定能輔助令尊共同打理公司」

「謝謝」悶透了的陳廷軒接過禮物後就隨手給了卞管家，「我累了 想回房間休息」

陳廷軒喜歡跟卞慶華撒嬌，在這個家裡他像隻沒有利用價值的棋子，只有卞慶華待他好，他會稱他為慶華哥哥，他卻尊稱他為少爺。

這個平時木木訥訥的卞管家會照顧好他的起居飲食，會幫小少爺在早上準備好一杯熱牛奶，夜晚也要一杯。陳廷軒曾經不滿地抱怨道，為什麼整天給他喝牛奶，同學們都說他全身奶味，像是沒長大的孩子。

卞管家想摸摸他柔軟的頭髮，但手卻停留在半空中，不敢跨過那道無形的銀河。

「少爺真的是孩子」

陳廷軒不滿地努努嘴，「我怎麼就孩子了 我快成年了」

「因為你沒長高」小個子踮起腳尖碰了碰卞慶華的鼻頭，「哼 長得高了不起嗎 膽小鬼」

陳廷軒再清楚不過了，關於他們之間變質的情愫。  
主僕關係遠遠未夠，情人關係卻因為對方的退縮而遠遠夠不著。

「少爺 今天是怎樣這麼快累了 下面還有好多吃的」

「心情不好 不想吃」

「幹嘛了 小少爺 會有你不想吃東西的時候嗎」陳廷軒有些面無表情，失焦地看著前方。

「慶華哥哥 你可以滿足我三個願望嗎？」小手緊緊抓著卞慶華的衣角，示意他坐在床邊。

「少爺 當然可以」卞慶華只將這一切舉動當是是陳廷軒在耍少爺脾氣的幼稚心性，偏偏擺出那副陳廷軒又愛又恨的寵溺模樣。

「第一 不要再叫我少爺」

「怎能行呢 你是少爺 要有尊卑之分」

「好嘛 哥哥」陳廷軒那雙眼睛會讓人徹底沒轍地投降，卞慶華就像鬼迷心竅一般點了點頭。

「那叫什麼？」

「軒軒就好了」

「那軒軒的第二個願望是什麼？」

陳廷軒歪著腦袋笑了笑，如果相愛是犯罪，那麼單純的孩子模樣或者就是傾心的罪證。

「教我自慰」

「蛤 不是 少爺...」

「我今天生日你就不能滿足一下我嗎 男生之間這樣不是很正常嗎」

「但...」

「你不教我 我就去找別人教」說著陳廷軒已經  
將對方的手放在自己的性器上揉搓，一臉無辜地挑釁著人最基本的獸性。

「哥哥 幫我弄出來」

「不是 真的不行」

「那你看著就好 我自己來」陳廷軒委屈地嘟起小嘴，今天小少爺化了個淡妝，臉蛋上不知是腮紅還是喝了酒的潮紅，那雙眼睛像會吸人精氣般眨了眨。

坐在床頭的陳廷軒把那礙事的西裝褲脫掉，將腿大大地分開，小手伸進內褲裡套弄著自己的分身。

「首先我要怎樣」

卞慶華不敢望向小孩的臉，不知自已下一秒會做出多麼有違倫常的禽獸舉動。

「首先要有性幻想對象」卞慶華不自然地望著天花說著。

「我沒有 能想著哥哥嗎」

外間看來多麼單純可愛的小少爺，現在卻像隻淫靡的小狐狸。

卞慶華沒有回答他，而是直接跳到下一步，少爺的性幻想對象是自己，心底有一股難以掩蓋的狂喜。

「輕輕地開給套弄 慢慢就好」

恥毛並不密集的下身，既色氣又純情。陳廷軒的小手撫上自己的分身，包皮隨著擼動而上下晃動，露出那粉嫩的馬眼，下面的兩顆小球隨著密集的動作而搖擺著，看得卞慶華口乾舌燥地舌了舌口水。

「哥哥 知道我在想什麼嗎」陳廷軒咬著那精緻的嘴唇，眼神開始變得迷離且危險。

「我在想哥哥在我身上的樣子...想著你插進我這裡…」

一隻手還故意還在自己乾澀的後穴上打轉，兩指故意地撐開一個小弧度，蜜穴就這樣坦然露出，他留意著卞慶華臉上的異樣，臉上的笑意就更深了，手指要進不進的視覺饗宴更能挑起眼前人的情動。

陳廷軒加快手上的動作，小精囊也被他捧在手裡玩弄著，莖身隨著強烈的擼動，開始吐出一絲絲處男的稀精。

「哥哥...這樣嗎...但我射不出...幫幫我」

陳廷軒的聲音早己染上情慾，在偌大的房間內顯得尤為淫邪，還是出淤泥而不染的臉卻演繹著最情色的角色。

「啊啊…幫我…摸摸就好…」

卞慶華依然不為所動，陳廷軒只好爬到對方身邊。

在卞慶華晃過神時，大手已圈上了陳廷軒的分身。小孩的小手死命禁錮著自己的手，不讓他掙脫開他的性器。

對上那雙充滿情慾的眼睛，卞慶華覺得自己的小腹一陣燥熱湧起，不自覺開始擼動著陳廷軒的分身。

嬌嫩的性器受不了對方帶繭的手掌而輕輕顫抖著，莖身的堅挺預示著小少爺即將釋放，粉紅色的龜頭讓人有舔一舔的衝突。

「快點...哥哥...軒軒想射...」

直白的要求讓卞慶華的下身變得更燥熱。

到達臨界點的陳廷軒咬上了對方的肩膀，卞慶華用力地套弄了十多下，陳廷軒就在他手裡交待了成年夜的初精。

「哥哥...也硬了吧...要軒軒幫忙嗎...」

卞慶華覺得自己讓呆在這裡必定會獸性大發，漠視著下身的騷動衝出了房門。

陳廷軒還在房內喊著，「慶華哥哥 我今晚還沒喝牛奶」

不論對方聽不聽到，卞慶華的牛奶他說是喝定了。

夜深了，卞慶華進入了深層睡眠。

月光偷偷打在一個鬼鬼祟祟的小身影上，小小的身體上套著卞管家的襯衫，兩條白皙的腿盡現眼前，還用麻繩把卞管家的雙手禁錮在床頭。

萬事俱備！

他輕輕騎坐在卞慶華的腰上，直接開始解開他的褲頭，把那未硬的陽物抽出，沒有勃起的尺寸已經非同小可，陳廷軒期待著等下把這家伙放進自己的身體有多麼慾仙慾死，俯下身含進嘴裡大力吮吸，唾液來不及吞下地溢出嘴角，室內一片淫逸的氣氛。

小舌頭故意擦過鈴口，賣力地吮吸著逐漸變硬的柱身。卞慶華仍沒有醒的跡象，但身體卻下意識地往陳廷軒的嘴巴裡送。

小少爺平時最愛吃西式早餐的香腸，每當卞管家要幫他切開時，小少爺就會撒著嬌說不要，他喜歡整根吃。每次這一幕都看得卞管家全身燥熱，陳廷軒也最愛看他手足無措的樣子。

現時的陳廷軒模擬著交合的動作吸著分身，小嘴已經含不住了，舌頭舔過陽物的每一寸，也將旁邊一直被冷落的兩個小囊袋，整顆含入口品嚐中，一下一下溫柔的呵護讓快感直衝卞慶華的腦門，神智不清地發出幾聲低喘。

終於耐不住陳廷軒的挑逗，卞慶華在陳廷軒口中釋放了，醒了的卞慶華驚覺陳廷軒跨在自已身上。

「慶華哥哥 今晚忘了給軒軒喝牛奶 我就自己找來喝了」

陳廷軒不但吞掉口中的濁物，還伸出小舌舔了舔嘴角，「軒軒喝不夠 下面也想要」

圓潤的屁股不斷磨擦著對方的性器，卞慶華又有了抬頭的跡象。

卞慶華想阻止陳廷軒的舉動不耐卻被綁著，「少爺 你先下來吧」

「慶華哥哥 都讓你叫軒軒了 你要實現我第三個願望 幫我破處」故意俯在對方耳邊用氣音吐出讓人慾罷不能的要求。

剛想說話就被對方青澀的吻堵住了，陳廷軒的吻就像本人一樣既清純又魅惑，卞慶華還嘗到他嘴裡的精液腥味，舌頭被主導著與對方交纏，卞慶華不知道的是他很早就落入名為禁忌的沼澤地中，就算不掙扎也會漸漸淪陷，何況他一直自欺欺人呢。

卞慶華吞下不少小少爺的蜜液，果然比想像中更甜。

陳廷軒握著對方再次硬起的陽物頂在自己的後穴上，「哥哥 想要我嗎」

「少爺 你不如先下來 放開我的手」

「我不綁著你 你就不讓軒軒喝牛奶了」

說著，就把對方堅硬的性器一舉插進自已擴張過的小穴，甬道內黏糊糊的觸感就知道這小少爺為了勾引他下了多少苦功。

僅管已經充分擴張，陳廷軒還是因為無法承受對方的碩大而痛得不斷呻吟，騎乘式的姿勢讓性器進得更深，穴內的肌肉因為受到陽物的壓迫而大幅度收縮，夾得卞慶華幾乎射了。

他心疼地想要讓陳廷軒停下來，卻被對方堵住了嘴。陳廷軒的下身嘗試一下下緩慢地起伏著，體內的性器裡死死吸住，直擊著他體內的每一寸腸壁，灼熱的內壁滋潤著卞慶華。

兩人的身體痛著絕佳的契合度，就像陳廷軒的後穴是專門為卞慶華打造的一樣。

「哥哥...你要動動...軒軒累了...啊啊...」

被情慾所蒙蔽的卞慶華也開始頂弄著身上的小妖精，抽插了幾下就找到前列腺後的小軟肉，狠狠頂在陳廷軒的敏感點上，小少爺就發出能讓他再硬幾分的呻吟聲。

「啊啊...哥哥...的好大...」

「軒軒好舒服...快點...」

卞慶華聽著如此淫靡的床第蜜語，臉比陳廷軒還要紅，不敢直視著小少爺的臉。

「哥哥...你看看軒軒...」

雖然害羞，身體還是誠實地操著對方紅腫誘人的後穴。深入淺出的節奏，冒著汗又身穿男友襯衫的小少爺騎坐在被禁錮的健碩身體上，屁股跟大腿的碰撞聲在的房間內響徹不停。

陳廷軒伸手解開了卞慶華的一隻手讓對方揉揉他在空氣中挺立的乳頭，手指的的愛撫下很快就變成熟透的小櫻桃，卞慶華只想用舌頭好好蹂躪，看看這小乳頭會不會變大。

乳頭及下身的夾攻下，陳廷軒的分身忍不住洩了，噴在對方的腹肌上，小少爺舔了舔自已的濁液，搖搖頭撒嬌著說：「還是哥哥的好吃」

「那哥哥就滿足你」

卞慶華已被情慾薰得拋開所謂道德上的枷鎖，加快了往上頂撞敏感點的速度，在數十下的抽插後也全數喂給了陳廷軒飢渴的小穴。

「軒軒 夠吃嗎」

「不夠 還要更多 哥哥有多少吃多少」

陳廷軒解開了卞慶華的手，就被對方一個欺身壓上，後穴內的濁液隨著大動作而流出，沾污了床單。

「哥哥 快點再喂軒軒喝奶」

「那就先讓我吃飽」

小少爺感受到體內的性器不斷放大。

夜還很長。


End file.
